An Eternal Illusion
by ShelbyRox91
Summary: Did u evr wondr wat happned aftr Breaking Dawn? Journey w/ Kasey & Jacob as they discovr more bout themselfs, their destinys & a new romance they nevr thought cud happn blossom n2 sumthn that cud save thm both. Rated M 4 violence,language & sexual content
1. Chapter 1: New place

**Ok...this is my 1st fan fiction so i hope you all enjoy it :) Anyways...ive been working REALLY hard on this i mean.....i rewrited it like...3 times and im still not done T^T *laughs* anywho...critics are welcome cuz i want my work to be the best so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! xD**

**So futhermore....i do not own twilight nor any of its characters cuz im not that awesum to own it T^T but im close =D ok........i lied im not close but its ok 2 dream rite??  
**

**Well anyways....ENJOY!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was running...running away from my past but more importantly, running away from him. I raced through the forest, dodging and ducking around tree branches and bushes as well as leaping over the broken debris from plants long forgotten. The soft ground and the roar of the thunder that rolled overhead muffled my footsteps as I ran, making my journey almost silent to the untrained ear. The air was thick with moisture and the earthy scent the forest called as its own filled my senses, but I could still smell him…that sickly sweet smell that made my nostrils burn and my stomach twist in knots, letting me know that he was still near.

I felt my legs burn in agony and scream for rest but I kept on, knowing that if I stopped a pain far worse would occur; however, the only thing I wished for more than anything was to curl up in a little ball and wish that all my problems would just fade away, that he would just fade away and my mother's arms would hold me tight as well as whisper in my ear that everything was going to be alright.

Lighting flashed across the sky, which was darkened by large thick, cumulus clouds, and the heavens opened up to release its fury in a torrential downpour that blurred the landscape into an eerie mix of greens and black, making visibility close to impossible. I was so consumed into my own thoughts that I didn't notice the tree root protruding out of the ground and my foot clipped it, causing me to be sent stumbling about, slipping on the wet ground while trying futilely to regain my balance, only to fall to my knees at the feet of an unknown stranger. My hands gripped at the moist moss and I gulped nervously as I lifted my chin up to face the being in front of me. Rain pelted my face making me want to turn away but my eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat, as a beam of lighting crackled in the sky, lighting the planes of the smooth, marble-like face of a man with blazing, red eyes burning with fury and a voice that reminded me of liquid velvet.

"You will never escape me…NEVER!"

"**HONK!!"**

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up as I heard the morning traffic make its way through the busy streets of Downtown Seattle. I closed my eyes against the bright light and lay back down on the park bench that I claimed as my bed for the night. I stretched my body and slowly opened my eyes, squinting a little as they adjusted to the change of light, before I sat back up. I knew the sun had already risen for I could feel its warmth lays its soft kisses upon my skin. I looked around as I ran my fingers through my long, blonde hair, combing out the knots and saw couples walking together or joggers getting in their daily run before I stood up myself and started walking down the sidewalk that led through the park.

I smiled as the scent of grass filled my senses and I turned my head and laughed as someone's golden retriever bounded into the lake, making the birds flutter about in havoc. The flowers reached towards the sun in hello and their petals glistened like colorful diamonds as the light reflected off the morning dew. Nature was awakening from its slumber all around me and for a moment, I saw my mother sitting amongst a field of flowers, giving me a kind smile that reached her beautiful hazel eyes as her hair, the color of rich honey cascaded down her shoulders. I felt my vision blur at the memory so I shook my head and continued forward through the iron arch that signaled the exit to the park.

I continued down the sidewalk, having no idea where I was going but I had to make sure that I kept on moving…for everyone's sake as well as my own because I knew deep down, where the fear that I kept hidden bubbled, that he would never give up. He had an eternity to search and he was going to use that to his advantage, knowing that eventually, I would get tired of running.

"Grumble, grumble."

The sudden noise broke me away from my thoughts only to realize that it was my stomach complaining, once again, that it was hungry. There was nothing I could do because it took this thing called "money" for me to get food and I was a little short of it at the moment. I had to learn so many things so quickly that it wasn't even funny but money, I figured out that was a double-ended street and I had to learn the hard way that if you had it, then other people wanted it as well.

"Grumble, grumble."

"Oh shut up," I mumbled to my stomach as I walked down the sidewalk, trying to avoid getting run over my people talking into these metal devices they held up to their ear like a seashell, drinking this liquid called "Starbucks" or talking to themselves, which I heard was this thing called "Bluetooth" and it allows you to talk to people hands-free.

Well that confused me more because everyone had their hands and why would they want to talk to the voices in their heads? So I figured it was because it was they had an actual blue tooth so I looked at my mouth in a mirror one day and I was glad to find that I did not have one. Who would want to talk to voices in their heads anyways, mine are quiet and I want to keep them that way. I have enough trouble controlling my own thoughts I don't need another ones thoughts in there too.

I walked around a corner and saw one of those open markets that I read about in books. I silently walked over to it and picked up an apple when a raspy voice spoke in my ear.

"I hope you'd paying for that miss?"

I jumped and nearly dropped the apple in the process. "Pardon?"

"I said that I hope you'd be paying for that miss," he repeated.

I looked up at the man. He looked to be about 5'9", middle-aged with reddish-brown hair and green eyes that had slight wrinkles in the outer corners. He was dressed casually but not sloppy and he had a slight belly that softened his appearance. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't have any money," I said sadly.

"Well I'm sorry lass but I gotta make a living too," he said with a frown and reached down to take away the apple but when I looked into his eyes, he paused for a moment before his pupils contracted and then expanding wide, almost concealing the iris. "Well ya know what, go ahead and have it lass. Its just an apple, no harm done."

I smiled big at him. "Thank you, you are very kind." I took a bite of the apple as I walked away. The man blinked several times before a look of confusion washed across his face. My stomach felt much better now that I had some resemblance of food inside but it all changed when I smelt it. I stopped suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk, causing several people to bump into me and speak in such a colorful tongue that I had only heard from my a person I long soon wanted to forget.

It was like heaven on earth and made my mouth water in wanting. I had never smelled anything so delicious in my entire life and my stupid stomach roared in reminder of just how hungry I was...so like every other poor, starving kid...I followed it. I dropped the apple as I walked aimlessly across streets and crossways, making more people speak their colorful language and having iron cages that move the humans from one place to another honk and roar at me. Soon the hustle and bustle of the city was replaced by an eerie silence as I traveled into the lower class district.

The need to find where the scent was coming from was impossible to ignore and my legs moved on there own accord. My mind was fuzzy and I barely realized that I had tripped over a piece of the broken sidewalk but I didn't care. People, when they saw me their eyes widened in fear and they backed away from me but they meant nothing to me. I turned around a corner that led into an alleyway and felt my mouth actually water as I walked over to the large, metal trash bin and looked beside it.

My eyes widened and I nearly gagged as I realized what the source had truly been. It was a mutilated body of someone that used to be living but definitely wasn't anymore. Deep lacerations extended across the pale skin, down the arms, the legs, across the chest and down the stomach, allowing the organs to escape their fleshy prison and tint the flesh a faint pink from the action. The brick walls were stained a shade of crimson, like a sadist's work of art and the blood's scent wafted through my senses, making me feel as if at any time, I could pass out from the strength of the aroma.

I gulped nervously as the urge to lick the cuts clean of the crimson poison that oozed out the wounds like a miniature fountain was unbearable and I held my hand over my mouth as I felt my fangs start to grow and my body shake as tried to restrain myself, but I edged closer anyways. I realized the corpse was of a teenage girl, probably eighteen or nineteen, for her pale face was turned to me, and her blue lips were opened as if to scream but there was no sound to be heard. I looked into her blue eyes, their depths empty and dark and her blonde hair stained red from blood dripping out of her skull. It took everything in my power to turn away and once I did...I booked it. I ran as far away from that body as possible, not caring if I ran into people or traffic, all I knew was that I had to get out of there and fast for I feared what would happen if I lost my self-control.

I finally made my way into the forest and the scent of the decaying body was slowly being replaced by the cool, refreshing smell of the trees and flora around me. My breathing was coming in ragged pants but it wasn't because I was tired or exhausted...it was from the excitement. I loved to run; it just made me feel carefree and serene, feelings that, in my life, came around as often as snow falling in southern California…well, from what I knew anyways.

I had no idea how long I had been running nor did I know what direction, but I once I saw the sun set from the corner of my eye, I knew that it had been a while. I slowed my pace as the forest became thicker, the trees grew closer together and the afternoon light was struggling through the thick leaves that created the canopy. I was just about to stop and rest when something hit me from the side and for a few moments I thought I was flying, as colors of the forest flew by me in a mix of greens and yellows, before my back landed on something hard and rough but by then, the only thing I was seeing was…darkness.

* * *

**Soooooo........wat did ya think? Was it totally awesum!!?!?!?! Well review...let me know what ya think! xD**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected meeting

**OK.........here is my newly redone chapter 2........boy did i go over and over this and i STILL feel as if there could me more to it but oh well.......i guess i will see if the reviews are good or.........well..........not T^T  
**

**but ANYWAYS ^_^...........lol once again ****critics are welcome cuz i want my work to be the best so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! xD**

** And also once again....i do not own twilight nor any of its characters cuz im not that awesum to own it T^T but im close =D ok........i lied im not close but its ok 2 dream rite?? No??? Man .**

**  
Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

The wind glided through the trees like a graceful dance, while the leaves and branches twisting and turned to the silent tune. I closed my eyes and stood there, listening to the sounds of the forest around me. I slowly lifted my lids and saw a little girl with pale skin that appeared to have been kissed with fairy dust because her flesh sparkled lightly under the evening sunlight, along with bronze curls that bounced lightly with every step. She stood in front of me with a smile that could light up a room.

I couldn't help but smile in return. "Alright, come on Nessie, it's getting dark and I have to get you home before Bella goes psycho and hunts me down," I said with a chuckle.

She lifted her chin and her small, red lips frowned as she looked at him. "But Jake, that's not fair…I don't want to go home yet," she cried.

I looked down into her chocolate brown eyes as they filled with sadness and I felt it pull at my heartstrings, almost making it my undoing but I steeled myself against her hidden assault. "I'm sorry but I have to get you home."

"But Jake…" she started.

Suddenly, my skin began to tingle and goose bumps appeared on my flesh as I felt something pull at me, similar to the invisible pull of a magnet. I turned my head towards the woods, barely remembering a certain little girl standing there with her hands on her hips like a mother scolding a young child.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked with a tint of annoyance.

My mind followed the pull, twisting and turning around maple and cherry tree branches when the faint sound of footsteps echoed in my ears. "Shh," I said quickly, interrupting her as I closed my eyes and inhaled deep. A new and unfamiliar scent enveloped my senses; it was a delightful mix between sweet and earthy…like a wildflower with an intense aroma.

"What? What is it?" Nessie asked quietly.

I frowned. "I don't know but you need go home, I'm going to go check it out."

"But Jake let me come with you, I can help," she pleaded.

"No," I told her sternly. "Go home."

"But…"

I turned and looked her with my brown eyes blazing. "NOW!"

Her eyes filled with tears before she lowered her head in defeat. "Yes sir" was all she mumbled before she turned around and disappeared into the brush, running towards her house without a sound, like the wind's soft whisper.

As I watched her leave, my chest felt as if it collapsed and squashed my heart because it began to ache. I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath before opening them quickly and started to run. As I ran through the forest, dodging trees and branches, my chest began to loosen up and I began to pick up speed. I felt amazing as I ran faster and faster until my body appeared to move on its own accord, leaping into the air on two legs and landing on four.

I had phased. I lifted my nose to the air and smelled the unknown scent. It filled my senses once again and I took off, speeding towards the source. I felt the muscles in my legs and back tighten and release, a sign of my new body's strength and agility; and even though it had been several months since my first phase, I was still in awe about the gift my ancestors had bestowed upon me.

I continued to run through the forest's underbrush, feeling dried, lifeless remains of tree and plant crush beneath my paws as well as the soft dirt sliding between my claws. I maneuvered around tree trunks and in between underbrush before seeing something move to my right. I turned my head slightly and ran straight into whoever I was looking for.

My world spun slightly as I saw it fly through the air.

"**SMACK!" **

That was the sound its body made when it came in contact with the tree behind it…several meters away. I heard the tree groan slightly from the strain and watched it fall onto its side and roll onto its back.

I shook my head. Whatever it was, it was hard as hell and I knew that I was going to need some aspirin later this evening. I slowly edged closer, unsure if I should see if it was okay or kill it before it killed him. I felt my eyes widen.

"It" was actually a young girl, about 5' 5" with long, golden-blonde hair and pale, smooth skin with soft, full, pink lips that were made for kissing. My gazed traveled down her body and saw she had a slim, athletic figure but it was evident that she hadn't eaten in quite a while and was dressed in worn-out denim jeans, a faded, indigo tee, a weathered, dark brown jacket and a pair of dirty sneakers; but amongst anything else, it was her scent that confused me.

It was unknown...otherworldly in a sense and as I leaned closer to her face, noting that she had dark circles under her eyes, her lids slowly opened reveal a pair of beautiful, blue-green eyes framed with think, long and dark lashes. She looked into my eyes with a dream-like expression before they focused and flashed to an angry red.

She moved so fast that it barely had time to register before I was flung into the air and landed about ten yards away. I got up and shook the debris from my fur before glaring at her and growling lightly. I could tell by her stance that if I made any sudden moves she would either A. try to kill me or B. run like her life depended on it and oh god how I prayed for choice B.

Her appearance had changed drastically from a few moments ago because before she seemed soft and sweet but now she looked lethal and deadly with her golden hair flowing around her and dangerous, blazing red eyes glaring at him along with vicious-looking claws that could do serious damage. I had no clue to what species she was but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stick around to find out.

_Oh shit, I think I'm fucked_, I thought, hoping that another member of my pack was close by.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't even do anything to you," the girl said. "You're the one that rammed me into a god damn tree."

I blinked, momentarily stunned..._Did she just…HEAR me?_

"Well of course I heard you, you're talking ain't cha? I mean damn. Did you hit your head to hard on the tree or something? Don't be so dense, god." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

I was about to ask how could she hear me when she turned her head towards the woods and growled.

"Um...I really don't feel like getting jumped so I'm outta here," she said before she took off and ran back into the depths of the forest.

Suddenly, two wolves jumped out of the forest, one black and the other a light gray.

_Is everything okay Jacob?_ Asked the black wolf.

I looked at him. _Yes Sam, I am fine._

_What happened and what is that smell?_ Asked Leah, smallest wolf out of the three.

_I'm not sure_, I replied. _I don't recognize the smell anywhere._

_Hmmmm, this is something that we need to warn the council about,_ said Sam. _We have no idea if this thing is dangerous or not._

_I understand. We should...._

The bushes rustled and a sandy brown wolf jumped out. He shook the leaves from his coat and looked up at the other wolves. _So what did I miss?_

Sam sighed as Leah gave the gray wolf a piece of her mind.

_If you don't learn to keep up, your ass is going to get left behind for good next time!_ She yelled.

_Leah, calm down_, I said before turning towards the young wolf, _and Seth, you do really need to keep up with your pack or else you will get left behind._

Seth looked down at the ground, _Yeah i understand._

I returned my gaze back to Sam and continued from where I had gotten interrupted. _So, as I was saying, you shook go back and warn the council and I will go back and warn the Cullens, they have a right to know as well as everyone else. Then we will meet back up here at nightfall and scout the area, hopefully she hasn't gone far._

Sam nodded in agreement and headed back into the forest, towards the reservation with Leah not far behind him.

_Do I get to come with u?_ Seth asked with pleading eyes.

I sighed. _Yeah I guess but you better keep up._

Seth whooped in happiness as both of them headed into the forest, towards a group of vamps that will not be happy with the news he has for them.

* * *

**Soooooo........wat did ya think? Was it totally awesum!!?!?!?! Well review...let me know what ya think! xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare in the daytime

Chapter 3

I felt like I was in outer space, weightless until I returned to earths orbit and felt gravity come crashing down upon me. My back was hurting something fierce and I felt something warm on my face. I opened my eyes and saw these beautiful, brown eyes staring back at me and for a moment, I felt like I was shipped back out into space until I realized that those eyes were on this huge ass dog. My heart skipped several beats as I shoved the animal away and I when I said away…I meant it because the dog ended up like ten yards away.

The animal got up and shook off the pieces of wood, dirt and underbrush that covered the forest. It glared at me like I was some pissed off bitch and couldn't decide weather to smack me or throw me into another tree.

_Oh shit, I think I'm fucked. _

_What the hell? Did that dog just talk to me? _I thought but I decided to answer just in case it was and I really didn't feel like getting into a fight at the moment so I just went with it. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't even do anything to you," I said. "You're the one that rammed me into a god damn tree."

The dog gave me an expression that looked like I slapped it. _Did she just hear me?_

_Oh shit…I don't think he was talking me_, I thought to myself but since I already started there really wasn't a reason to stop and pretend that it didn't happen because I'd be standing around like a dumbass. "Well of course I heard you, you're talking ain't cha? I mean damn. Did you hit your head to hard on the tree or something? Don't be so dense, god."

_Yeah that's smart…make the huge animal feel stupid. That's going to make sure you live. _I kind of felt ashamed of my comment and was about to apologize when I heard something moving in the forest beside me. Well technally, I smelled it first before I heard it but the scent was the same as the animal in front of me so I guessed that it must be back up in case it got hurt.

"Um...I really don't feel like getting jumped so I'm outta here," I said before I booked it and ran back into the forest. I knew the animals had arrived for their comrade so picked up my speed so they wouldn't think that I was some threat. I was just passing by…I wasn't any harm.

I arrived in a clearing and I looked around, confused as hell and trying to figure out where I was but one thing that I did know was that this place smelled like vampires. It reeked of them actually so I knew that they had been here recently, so I followed the scent down the mountain that I suddenly realized that I was on.

"Oh the shit I get myself into…I really need to pay attention," I mumbled to myself and I continued my journey down the mountain. The sun sank beneath the horizon as the moon awoke from its slumber to greet the night and I felt the temperature change to inform me that it was about to rain before the first drop fell upon my cheek.

The rain was relentless and the downpour soaked me in seconds. I heard the thunder clash and the lighting flash across the dark sky and I started to run once again. I hated thunderstorms for they reminded me of a time that I tried so hard to forget…but also reminded me of my mother…and the day that she was taken away from me.

The forest was a blur as I ran past it, feeling the rain and wind whip me in my face that I didn't notice that I was in front of an old Victorian mansion. I walked up to the door and for a second, I thought against disturbing the family but when I saw the lighting flash again I had to get out…get away.

I knocked hard on the door, hoping and praying that someone would answer. I shivered from the cold and the thunder roared from above me. I felt my heart stop and the world close up on me and start to spin when finally the door opened and I ran into the arms of a bronze-haired man and the for the second time today, my world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder or visitor?

Chapter 4

Jacob was running silently through the forest, hearing nothing but his breathing and his footsteps hitting the soft ground. Those blue-green eyes just burned in his head, unable to rid himself of their beauty and…loneliness.

_Dude...what are you talking about_, said Seth, interrupting his thoughts.

_What?_

_What's with the green eyes? They are like stuck in my head now…who do they belong to? Is it a girl? Is she pretty? I bet she's really pretty considering how much you're thinking about her…_

_Seth? _Jacob asked.

_Yeah?_

_Shut up_, Jacob replied and took off running. _I am not thinking about her, god dammit. I can't think about her…I am imprinted to Nessie for crying out loud. What the fuck is wrong with me!!_

_You're doing it again, _said Seth.

Jacob growled at him and quickly phased back into his human form. Thunder roared across the sky as rain poured down from the heavens. He looked to his side and saw Seth phase back as well. They walked up to an old Victorian mansion and knocked on the door. A tale, pale muscular man with a buzz-cut answered the door, followed by a voice in the background.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the light, female voice.

He looked behind him at the voice before he turned around to see his guests bare to the bone. He quickly covered his eyes and stumbled back a little. "Oh shit Alice could you give a man a heads up every once in a while."

A short, pixie-haired petite female with eyes the color of butterscotch, hopped up to the door. "Here's some clothes for you to gentleman," she said with a smile and bounced off to another part of the house.

Jacob and Seth dressed quickly, because it was nothing more than sweatpants and t-shirts and entered the house. They entered the home and Seth closed the door behind him. They walked through the house until they reached the living room where Alice and what looked to be her family with her.

She bounced over to over to the couch and sat with a pale, young man with smooth, wavy, blonde hair. That was her mate, Jasper Cullen. He was the quietest of the group and he had this special ability that allowed him to control the emotions of others, which Jacob thought was very handy in tough situations.

He looked to his left and saw the muscular man sitting in an armchair, with a blonde bombshell sitting on his lap. His name was Emmett Cullen and the beauty was Rosalie, his mate. She was very beautiful, with long, flowing, blonde hair, a banging body and legs that looked like they went on forever but don't be fooled. She had a temper that was as fierce as her body and she got a special nickname from Jacob...she-bitch from hell.

He returned his gaze back to the couch and standing behind it was Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was the one who started this whole family and he ruled it like a peaceful king. He was tall with short, blonde hair sleeked back in a regal fashion. He had a calm smile and an air that made Jacob respect him. Esme was a true beauty, with soft features and beautiful, lush, brown hair that cascaded around her face. She had kind eyes that made you feel loved and protected.

The Cullen's' weren't like your ordinary family. They played baseball in thunderstorms and were so close-knit that you would think something was wrong with them but more importantly...it was their eyes. They all shared a butterscotch color that was intriguing but creepy all at the same time.... oh and the fact that they are vampires.

They reason why their eyes were a golden color is because they don't feed from humans, they drink animal blood instead so in a sense...they call themselves vegetarians, which I don't get, but he plays along like he does.

Something was missing. "Where's Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"She's with her mother...moron," replied Rosalie.

He turned to her, eyes blazing. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Well too damn bad because I answered anyways."

_I'm going to kill her...I swear I'm going to. _"Listen bitch, don't start with me."

"Why don't you go back to doghouse?"

"After you, madam...I mean you do know the saying…'age before beauty'."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I mean you should really take a look in a mirror."

"What are you talking about shit face?"

"I'm talking about the wrinkle in the middle of you forehead. Congratulations, you're finally starting to look your age."

Jacob smiled as his last comment hit home. She was on her feet and at his neck in a matter of seconds.

"What did you just say to me!?" she roared.

"What, are you losing your hearing too?"

Jacob was trying to fight off a really pissed off Rosalie and Emmett was laughing so hard that he broke the chair, so nobody noticed when three more vampires entered the room.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" an irritated voice asked.

The violence paused as everyone's eyes turned to the voice's maker.

She was about 5'6, with luscious brown hair and pale skin. Standing beside her was a man about 5'9" with bronze-colored hair and they both had shining, gold eyes.

"I mean seriously, do i have to put you two in corners and have a time-out?"

"Oh come on Bella, you know that this is hilarious," replied Emmett as he got up off the floor and brushed the remains of the chair off his bottom.

She gave him a hard look before her gaze returned to Jacob and Rosalie. "I don't know what to do with you," she said on a sigh.

The man beside her just laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh Bella, you that they are never going to get along but it sure is fun to watch them go at it."

"Shut up Edward," Bella said. "Don't encourage them."

Everyone laughed at her comment and Jacob's gaze returned to the she-devil at his throat. Her eyes narrowed and they gave a silent truce that was as solid as ice in the middle of August. The two released each other and walked to the other sides of the room: Rosalie stood by Emmett and Jacob stood by Seth.

Jacob was thinking of counterattacks in case Rosalie decided to attack him again but his thoughts were momentarily disconnected as a little girl came running from behind the couch, into his arms.

"Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake, I missed you," replied the little girl as she hugged him tight.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Hey Nessie, I missed you too."

She released him from her hug and looked into his eyes. "So did you find whatever was in our forest?"

He paused as the eyes in the room looked at him with interest. "Uh, yeah I did. That's actually why I came here in the first place."

Nessie furrowed her brow and put her hand on his head. Suddenly he was sent back in time, watching his memories flash by him and a blur until they stopped on the beautiful girl, with those amazing eyes that looked up at him like they knew who he was and made his breath catch.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his head. "You really shouldn't do that without permission."

"She's very beautiful, the girl, I can see why you think of her often."

He was shocked and amazed at the same time. "Um, I don't think of her often but that's not the point here. I don't know what she is but what i do know is the she sure as hell ain't human."

"Is she another vampire?" asked Carlisle.

"No," said Alice. "If she was, I would have seen her."

"Did you see anything this afternoon?" asked Edward.

"No…it was all hazy, like i was looking through foggy glasses," she replied.

Edward looked back at Jacob. "Do you think she's dangerous?"

"I'm not sure...when i saw her, she looked almost human but then…i dunno. She read my mind though."

"What?" Edward was really interested now, because his special ability was mind reading, and to find another who shared the same gift as he made him intrigued.

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "It was weird though...like she didn't even know she was doing it herself."

"Oh, well we must find her, in the slight chance that she is dangerous, we don't want her going into town."

"Oh my god, Charlie!" said Bella. "My father's house would be the first she would reach this deep in the forest, either that or the reservation."

"I already got the guys out looking for her, so she wont be on the reservation yet," replied Jacob. "All we can do is wait."

"Um guys, I don't think we have that long of a wait," said Alice.

Jacob looked at her. "Why?"

"Because the future just got hazy," she replied before thunder ripped across the sky, making the house shake in the process.

"Did anybody hear that?" asked Esme

"Hear what?" Carlisle asked her.

A soft knocking broke the silence. "That," she replied.

"Someone's at the door," Nessie said.

"I'm not answering it," replied Emmett. "You know what happened last time I did."

Alice chuckled and Edward smiled, for he read Emmett's mind and knew what they were talking about. He sighed. "I'll go answer it and was at the door in a second. He opened it and a young girl, drenched from the rain ran into his arms, looked into his eyes and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Kasey

Chapter 5

Once again I felt weightless…floating through the air until I landed on a cloud…soft and sweet until I recognized the smell. _Ugh, vampires, _I thought as it tore through my dreams and I sat up quickly only to fall backwards as my world went on a tilt and started to spin.

"Is she going to be alright?" a light voice asked.

I felt something cold on my forehead and throat that made shiver from the contact.

"Well she's warm but I'm not sure if that's because she's sick or because her internal temperature is just warmer than normal," said a male voice. "All we can do is wait and see."I heard movement around me and a different smell entered my senses. It was different than the others and I felt warm. It reminded me of the earthy scent of outside, the crisp, clean scent of a spring morning and a husky scent that only had one meaning: male.

I slowly lifted my eyelids and looked into the depths of a pair of warm, brown eyes looking back at me. My eyes adapted to the light quickly and I nearly gasped in awe when I saw the owner of those beautiful eyes. My gaze drank him in with excruciating detail: from the definition of his chin, the swish of his hair and the soft, sexy curve of his mouth all the way down to the ripple of his abdominal muscles and the curve of his sculpted calves. It was almost enough to make me sigh in admiration but something about those eyes looked familiar. _Where have I seen those eyes before? It's going to drive me insane!_

Mr. Sexy looked from me to the bronze-haired man that I think I fell on. His head was turned but I could still feel the burn of his gaze on my body. It made me feel all tingly when his eyes returned to mine and then he began to speak.

"Edward, there's something that we need to talk about," he whispered to the man.

Then it struck me. The huge, mutant dog appeared in my mind and the voice that I heard in the forest was returned to me...only deeper and more alluring.

His eyes widened as he realized what I knew and I put my palms above my head, flipping backwards to land on my feet. I stumbled a little because I was slightly light-headed but as Mr. Sexy headed towards me, I picked up the couch and hit him with it...sending him flying through a wall and into the next room.

Seconds later, a giant dog with a reddish brown coat jumped through the gapping hole his body had created in the wall. He growled in anger and snapped his teeth.

_What the fuck is wrong with you!! _He thought.

"I dunno, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I said.

_You just used me as a damn baseball and knocked me through a fucking wall!!!!_

"Its not my fault, it was a reaction and anyways you're the one who knocked the shit outta me in the damn forest. We'll call it even."

He growled at me viciously. _I'm going to kill you._

I smirked. "I'd actually like to see you try."

He crouched and that's when I realized that the room was filled with vampires, all with amused expressions on their faces.

"Alright, that's enough," said the bronze-haired man, Edward...I think. "Jacob quit acting childish and phase back already."

Mr. Sexy or shall I say Jacob, looked from me to Edward and back. _This isn't over._

All I did was smile sweetly. _I'll be waiting._

He growled one more time at me before he exited though the giant ass hole.

I looked at Edward and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that."

Edward was about to reply when this muscular vampire busted out laughing. "Holy shit, that was awesome," he said with a smile. "I'm Emmett."

I smiled at him. "Kasey."

"What are you?" asked Edward.

"Edward, that's not how we greet our guests. Hi, I'm Esme, how are you feeling?" said a beautiful woman with gorgeous wavy brown hair.

"Oh, I'm alright. Thank you for asking."

"That's good," she replied with a smile. "You gave us quite a fright when you passed out."

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I'm sorry about that too...I just really hate thunderstorms. I don't know what came over me."

"You probably had a panic attack. Did your heart race unexpectedly and it was like the world started to collapse on itself?" asked the tall, blonde-haired man that stood beside Esme.

I nodded.

"Then you had a panic attack. If that ever happens again, you need to take slow, deep breaths...it should calm you down and if not then you might need to consult a doctor."

I nodded. "Thank you but I can't go to a doctor," I said on a laugh. "I'd be shipped off to a hospital faster than you can say 'Damn'."

His golden eyes lighted in interest "Explain."

I sighed. "Well...for first my internal temperature would say that my brain should be fried by now and my heart rate is too slow to do any good for my body, so there is literally no reason why I am still alive right now."

He nodded. "I see and I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

"Doctor huh?" I said on a laugh.

He smiled. "Yes and you already know Esme. The two standing over there are Jasper and Alice."

I turned to see a short girl with brown, pixie-like hair beside a tall, lanky male with blonde, wavy hair.

"And over there," Carlisle continued, "is Emmett and Rosalie."

I turned my head to the left and saw the muscular vampire smile and the tall, beautiful blonde give me a look that made me want to say "What you looking at bitch?"

"Don't forget us Grandpa," said a little girl with chocolate brown eyes and bronze hair, being held in what I guess was her mother's arms.

Carlisle smiled. "That's Renesmee and the woman that is holding her is her mother, Bella."

I smiled at each of them and looked at Renesmee. I squinted my eyes as I walked over to her. She looked up at me as I leaned over and sniffed. It was beautiful and delicious. "What are you?"

"She's a half-breed...part vampire and part human," said Edward. "And that's my daughter you're sniffing."

I leaned back and smiled nervously at him. "Sorry...its just that her scent was unusual. I haven't smelled a half-breed in a long time."

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Jacob, standing in the entrance of the hole. "Get away from Nessie!"

"Nessie?" I repeated slowly as I turned to Bella. "Like…The Loch Ness Monster, Nessie?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It wasn't my idea but the name stuck."

I smiled and tried to contain my laughter as I looked at Nessie. "Well, I'll make sure not to get on your bad side if you are being compared to the Loch Ness monster."

Nessie smiled. "Good idea," she said before she laughed.

I turned to look at Jacob and his eyes narrowed. He walked over to the door, opened it and slammed it behind him. Another boy came out of the hallway and looked at the hole in the wall.

"Dude, I go to sleep for about ten minutes and all the good stuff happens. What in the hell did I miss?"

My smile widened at his comment. He was muscular but wasn't as built as Emmett but had the same scent as Jacob. "I took a couch and hit your friend with it and knocked him through that wall right there," I said as I pointed towards the mess I made.

He looked at me in awe. "Wow. Where did Jacob go?"

"He took a walk."

He nodded at headed towards the door as well. He opened the door and turned to me. "The name's Seth."

"Kasey."

"Cool," he said before he went outside and closed the door behind him.

I yawn and looked around. "What time is it?"

"About two o' clock in the morning," said Alice.

"Is it ok if I stay here for the night? I'll clean up the mess in the morning."

"Why of course you can sweetheart," said Esme.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you for everything."

"Well, we should let you sleep," said Emmett and he left the room with Rosalie close behind him. "Good night," I heard him call out from down the hallway.

"Goodnight Kasey," said Alice as she bounced up to me and gave me hug.

I hugged her back and as she left, Jasper nodded at me and he followed. I heard Carlisle and Esme bid me goodnight before they left. Now all that was left was Edward, Bella, Nessie and I.

"Well thanks for letting me stay here and sorry about falling all over you earlier," I told Edward.

"It's okay," as her held Bella's free hand and led them out of the room. Nessie looked over her mother's shoulder and stared at me.

I smiled and waved as they disappeared from the room. I lifted the couch and put it back in place and was about to lie down before Esme suddenly appeared with a pillow and a blanket.

"I thought you might need this," she said with a smile and handed over the materials.

I took them from her and said thanks before she disappeared once again. I put the pillow down and got myself comfortable on the couch before I slipped the blanket over top of me. I closed my eyes for a moment and as I finally relaxed, I could of sworn I smelled the earthy scent of the outdoors before I drifted off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange feelings

Chapter 6

Jacob saw the girl fall limp into Edward's arms and watched him carry her over to the couch. He saw her nose wrinkle like she smelled something uncomfortable and she sat up quickly, only to tilt and fall back onto the soft, plush cushions of the couch. Carlisle was over in an instant, making sure she was okay and that no harm had come to the young girl. He saw him check her pulse and feel her forehead.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked a worried Alice.

"Well she's warm but I'm not sure if that's because she's sick or because her internal temperature is just warmer than normal," replied Carlisle. "All we can do is wait and see."

His comment settled the worry in her face but her eyes gave way to her true feelings. Jacob looked at her with wonder, having no idea why she was feeling so much concern for someone she didn't even know.

He returned his gaze back to the girl and for the first time, he saw how vulnerable she appeared. She was nothing like the energetic girl he remembered from earlier that was so full of life and lip. He continued watching her face as an expression of delight washed across her features. _What is she thinking about? _he asked himself as her eyes slowly opened and for the second time today, her was stunned.

Her beautiful blue-green eyes looked deep inside him, penetrating the walls he had built around his heart. Her gaze traveled down his body and returned back to him. Her eyebrow quirked and he felt his pride swell for he could tell the subtle action was of satisfaction but when a look of confusion appeared his heart skipped a beat. _Oh shit!!_

Jacob turned his head to the bronze-haired vampire bedside him. "Edward, there's something that we need to talk about," he whispered to the man but his traitorous eyes retuned to her and saw her eyes widen in recognition. She put her hands above her head and saw her slim body arch into a back flip so quickly that if his senses hadn't been enhanced, the action would have been missed. She stumbled a little, which he guessed was from being lightheaded, and then next few moments were a blur.

He started to head towards her because some weird, twisted part of him didn't want the Cullens to hurt her but as soon as he moved, she picked up the couch with lighting fast speed and hit me with it like a batter would hit a fastball...hard. Suddenly, he was flying through the air for the second time today and his back went through something, crashing into whatever happened to be in his way. He got up and brushed the drywall off his body, seeing nothing but red as anger consumed him. He barely had enough time to slide off his sweatpants before he phased and jumped out of the hole in the hole that his massive body had created.

Jacob looked at her and snarled viciously, snapping his teeth shut as an added effect. _What the fuck is wrong with you!!_

She gave a look of annoyance. "I dunno, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

_You just used me as a damn baseball and knocked me through a fucking wall!!!!_

"Its not my fault, it was a reaction and anyways you're the one who knocked the shit outta me in the damn forest. We'll call it even," she replied, her mouth tipping into a smile.

He growled at her again. _I'm going to kill you._

She smirked. "I'd actually like to see you try," she said as her eyes smiled and the changed to red with a competitive spark.

He crouched...ready to attack when Edward's voice broke his concentration. "Alright, that's enough," he said. "Jacob quit acting childish and phase back already."

Jacob looked from the girl to Edward and back. _This isn't over._

All she did was smile sweetly at him and oh what he would have given to borrow Edward's ability for just a few minutes. He growled one more time at her before he turning and jumping through the hole in the wall. He returned to his human form and realized that he had no idea where his sweats were. He searched endlessly through the debris and drywall that was spread throughout the room, listening every once in a while to the conversion that was being held in the opposite room.

Finally, at long last he spotted his sweats hidden in a pile of who knows what and dusted them off. After making sure there wasn't any insulation hiding within his pants, he slipped them on and stepped out of the hole to see the girl leaning over to..._sniff..._his little girl.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob demanded. "Get away from Nessie!"

"Nessie?" she lifted a brow at him and repeated the name slowly before turning to Bella. "Like…The Loch Ness Monster, Nessie?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It wasn't my idea but the name stuck."

She smiled as she tried to contain her laughter and on any other occasion, Jacob would have thought her smile cute and attractive. She returned her gaze to Nessie. "Well, I'll make sure not to get on your bad side if you are being compared to the Loch Ness monster."

Nessie smiled. "Good idea," she said before her sing-like laugh rang through tha air.

Jacob narrowed his eyes as the stranger looked back at him. He walked past them and over to the door, opening it and slamming it behind him once he exited. He broke out into a run and quickly slides off his pants mid-leap before he phased once more. He ran faster and farther than he had in a long while.

_Jacob, are you alright? _asked Sam.

_Yeah, I'm fine...don't worry._

_Are you sure? _asked Leah.

_Yeah I'm sure...I just needed some air._

She was unconvinced. _Where are you? I'll come over to you._

_No! Just leave me alone Leah._

_But..._

_Do as he says Leah, just leave him be...he will return, _said Sam.

_Fine..._Leah agreed but was unhappy with the result of this argument. Jacob ran faster, leaving the drama and confusion back in Forks for another time. He was so consumed in paying attention to his actions that he didn't see the gray wolf run up beside him.

_Hey Jake, what are you running away for?_

The unexpected thought caught Jacob off guard and he spinned quickly, snapping his jaws at him.

_Whoa, Jacob...what the hell?_ asked Seth.

_Seth! What the fuck are you doing here?!_

_I'm sorry but you left without letting me know so I just followed you._

Then it dawned on Jacob that he hadn't seen Seth all evening. _Where were you?_

_I was in a bedroom, sleeping and obviously missed all the action. What in the hell happened back there?_

_It was nothing to worry your empty little head about._

_That's not what I heard._

_And what exactly did you hear? _Jacob asked.

_That you got your ass handed to you by a girl wielding a couch, _Seth replied on a laugh.

If Jacob were in his human form, you would have seen a blush of embarrassment seep onto his cheeks. _My ass didn't get handed to me; she just caught me off guard._

_Uh-huh...right._

_Seth..._

_Yeah..._

_Shut the fuck up._

_What? It's not my fault you got beat by a little girl._

Jacob started running again and Seth was close behind him. _Go home Seth._

_What? Why?_

_Just do as I say._

_I want to stay with you._

_Seth...go home NOW._

Seth whimpered as the power of the alpha washed over him. _Fine, fuck you to Jacob,_ he said before he took off into another direction.

Jacob sighed. He hated using his alpha right over other wolves but sometimes it was the only way to get some peace...but that didn't ease the guilt washing over him. He continued to run but stopped dead in his tracks. He realized that he left Nessie at that house with that devil woman and he wasn't talking about Rosalie this time. He quickly pivoted and headed back to the Cullen lair, barely noticed the trees and plants that brushed aside him or the wildlife that froze in fear as he passed. In a matter of minutes he was at their front door and he lifted his nose to the sky to search for Renesmee's scent. Once he found, it followed it like it was a lifeline and he knew that she was with her parents...for the cottage he stopped at reeked of vampires. He phased back into a human and looked into the window, seeing Nessie sound asleep next to her mother.

He sighed as he headed back to the woods and retrieved his sweats. He slipped them on and headed back to the old Victorian...quietly opening the front door, amazed that it didn't creak from him slamming it so hard earlier. He saw her lying on the couch with the blanket hugging the sweet curve of her hip and the dip of her narrow waist. His eyes followed the natural line her body made, from the swell of her breast to the soft roundness of her cheek. She was illuminated by the moonlight and appeared to shimmer when the light kissed her skin. As he came closer to her, the features on her face seemed to smooth and relax, saying that she had dipped into a deep sleep. He lightly slid a finger down the curve of her hip to relax at her waist, making his body tingle with a feeling that was unknown to him.

_What the fuck????_ he thought as he quickly removed his hand. _What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this...I'm imprinted to Nessie god dammit!_ He quickly removed himself from that damn house and took a deep breath of the cool night air. He heard the swish of air and turned to see Edward step out of the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7: Bonding moment

Chapter 7

_Pant...Pant..._I was runnning again, running across the forest floor while dodging tree branches and vines. I was exhausted and tired of running away when all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. My body felt sluggish and heavy but I continued on...knowing my fate if I were to stop. The forest started to fade away into darkness and my feet felt like they were sinking into the ground.

Tears started to slide down my cheeks. _I dont want to die, I want to live, _I thought to myself inbetween sobs and I fell onto my knees. The darkness started to tighten its hold on me, cutting off the air that brought life into my lungs as I struggled for freedom. Suddenly, the scent of burnt cinnamon and spring air entered my senses and the darkness released its hold on me.

A bright light shone before me and a hand reached out for my mine. _Oh my god...I'm finally dead, _I thought to myself as I lifted my hand towards it. I could barely could make out a face but the hand retracted and the light vanished.

I dropped my hand and curled myself into a ball, hugging my knees tightly as I cried hopelessly...now feeling more alone than ever.

I slowly opened my eyes to seeing a pair of chocolate, brown eyes looking at me intently.

"Are you okay?" she asked...and I realized it was Nessie.

"Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you were crying in your sleep."

I was shocked. I lifted my hand to my cheek and felt the moisture left by my tears. My eyes focused beyond Nessie and saw Jacob looking at me with an expression that was hard to read.

I sat up quickly and looked down at Renesmee. "I am sorry if I worried you but trust me I'm fine...I'm just stressed that's all." I rose and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I glanced behind me. "Nowhere...I just need some air. I'll be back," I said before I quickly left the building and took off into the woods...not stopping for anything.

I had ran a good while when I vaguely heard someone calling my name. I stopped in my tracks and a reddish-brown wolf rushed past me before jumping on a tree trunk and twisting back to face me.

_Do you know you run to damn fast for your own good? _

I smiled slightly. "What are you doing here Jacob?"

He sighed. _Nessie wanted to make sure you were okay and to make sure that you came back._

"She's your imprint, isnt she?"

My comment shocked him. _Yeah...she is..._

"How does it feel? To imprint to someone?"

He cocked his head to the side.

_Well...it's like your whole world revolves around them and you finally found your purpose in life...found a place where you belong._

I nodded. "I see. Does it ever bother you that you're imprinted to a vampire?"

He shook his head. _No...when you imprint, stuff like that doesnt matter._

I nooded again and started walking further into the woods.

He came up beside me. _Where are you going?_

"I dont know...somewhere to think, I guess."

He nodded and we walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Why did you want to know about imprints?"

I sighed. "Because I wanted to understand the deep feelings my mother felt for my father." I laughed, "I asked her about it once but she told me it was too hard to explain in simple words...it was something you had to feel to understand."

_She's right you know...it is really hard to explain but I tried my best for you._

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Does an imprint make you do anything the person wants you to?"

He was thinking. _I guess...I mean I would do anything for Nessie._

"Even give up your life if she asked you to?"

_Yes, I would give my life to save her but I dont know about giving it up...do you mean like suicide? Why do you want to know?_

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was just curious, that's all."

_Okay...well since you got to ask me some questions...I get to ask some._

I sighed. "Well, I have a good idea about what you are going to ask me so lets find a place to sit down and rest first."

We continued walking until we found a break in the forest's wall of trees and I could only gasp in awe as I looked around at the scenery that was around me. We were on a hill that oversaw a sea of treetops and fog twisted and turned through the trees like an elegant dance that never ended.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," I said on a sigh.

_Yes...you are..._

"Huh?"

_Yes...and you should be here to see the stars...its even better at night._

"Oh...yes, I would love to come up here and see the stars one day."

_Yeah...so can I ask you my questions now?_

I laughed as I sat down on the soft ground. "Yeah sure...shoot."

He laid down beside me and turned his head to face me. _So...what are you?_

I sighed. "I...am a hybrid. That's why you couldnt figure out my smell when we first met."

_So what you mixed with?_

"Vampire...and werewolf."

_Ah...and I'm guessing your mother was the werewolf and she imprinted on your father._

I nodded. "Yes and that's why my smell is...unique. To vampires...I'm just a weird smell, not bad, not good but to werewolves...I'm a werewolf that smells like I have been hanging around vamps to much."

We laughed together and I leaned against him. "What do I smell like to you?"

He sighed. _I'm not sure. You are different..but...there's something different about your smell, I cant put my finger on it..._

"You mean your paw because you dont have any fingers at the moment," I said on a laughed.

He smiled a wolfy smile. _Well, duh...smartass._

I did a mini bow, "Why thank you, you're too kind."

We laughed and I laid down beside him.

_Are you okay?_

"Yeah," I replied," I'm just a little tired. I didnt sleep very well last night."

_Same here..._

"Well, lets take a small nap and then we will go home."

He sighed again but I was unable to hear what he had said because I my mind had become foggy from my exhaustion and in no time at all, I fell asleep...snuggled beside Jacob and for the first time in a long time...I didnt have a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8: Awakening

Chapter 8

(Jacob's POV)

Jacob saw Edward appear out of the shadows, silent as a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Well...this is my house isn't it. What I should be asking, is why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check up on Nessie, that's all."

"And looking through my window at four o' clock in the morning is checking up on my daughter?"

"I'm sorry about that."

Edward sighed. "Its fine, I know what you were you doing but what I want to talk about...is your complexes. You're giving me a headache with all your crisscrossing thoughts."

Jacob stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about...is your feelings for Kasey."

"What feelings? I don't feel anything for that..._thing_."

Edward was leaning against the side of the house and without a sound; he stood up straight and walked up close to Jacob, looking him straight into his brown eyes. "You may be able to fool yourself with your denial...but you can't fool me. I just hope you realize your stupidity before its too late," he said before walking away.

Anger rose inside him. "I'm imprinted to your daughter...I _cant _feel anything for anybody else. Did you forget that or are you the one being stupid?"

Edward paused and quicker than you could blink; he lifted Jacob in the air and slammed him on the ground. He glared at him with his golden eyes. "Don't you think that for less than a minute that I forgot that, dipshit. I'm the one that has to live with the fact that the same boy who tried to steal my wife away is the same _BOY _that is trying to steal my daughter away from me as well."

Jacob glared at him. Edward's attack was unexpected and he was still on the ground...partially from shock.

Edward sighed as he ran his pale fingers through his bronze hair. "All I was saying that maybe there is something stronger than an imprint, something more powerful." He looked at him with softer eyes. "I saw they way you looked at her before she hit you with the couch, which I must admit was fucking hilarious, and the I saw you in there just now. There is something there between you two."

He turned around and left Jacob there, confused about himself and about the way he was feeling. He got up and dusted himself off before he turned to look back at the house...and walked away. He sat under a tree and closed his eyes, feeling tired all of a sudden before a voice was calling his name..._Nessie!_

He opened eyes but shut them quickly for a bright light blinded him.

"Uncle Jake, Uncle Jake, you have to come quick."

He opened his eyes to see a pair of brown eyes on a pale face, surrounded by a waterfall of bronze curls, look back at him.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Just follow me...hurry," she said as she pulled at his arm, leading him towards the house. He followed her through and into the living room and was stunned. Kasey was still asleep on the couch...but tears leaked from under her eyelids and soft sobs escaped from her throat.

Nessie walked over to her and looked at her intently...just about to touch her forehead when Kasey's eyes slowly opened to gaze at Nessie.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Kasey looked at her with an expression of minor confusion. "Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you were crying in your sleep."

Her eyes widened as her hand touched her cheek. She looked past Nessie and looked straight at him. She looked so vulnerable that his heart thumped painfully in his chest as she sat up and looked back to Renesmee.

"I am sorry if I worried you but trust me I'm fine...I'm just stressed that's all." she said before she rose and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nessie asked.

Kasey glanced over her shoulder. "Nowhere...I just need some air. I'll be back," said before she left the house, closing the door softly behind her.

Jacob looked at Nessie and saw the sadness in her chocolate, brown eyes. She looked up at me. "Uncle Jake...can you please make sure she comes back? She has been so alone."

He felt his heart crumble as tears came to her eyes. "Please?" she pleaded.

He sighed. "Yeah, I'll make sure she comes back."

Her eyes brightened. "Home...make sure she comes home."

Jacob smiled down at her and nodded. "I'll make sure she comes home."

Nessie's smile brightened like a spring morning as she ran up to him and jumped into his arms to give him a big hug. "Thank you so much."

He hugged her back. "No problem. Now I better go or else I will never be able to catch up to her," he said with a laugh.

Nessie released him and Jacob raced out the house, pausing only to remove his sweatpants and tying them to his calf before taking off deep into the forest. He felt the cool, morning air kiss his warm skin and the soft, mossy ground give way beneath his feet. He ran faster and faster, picking up speed before he jumped into the air and phased into his wolf form, moving faster on four legs than he ever would on two. He smells her unique scent and raced after it. He got closer and closer and he called out her name, hoping tat she would slow down; he barely registered that he just passed her so he leaped onto a tree trunk and twisted his body around backwards so that when he landed, he was facing her.

_Do you know you run to damn fast for your own good? _

She smiled slightly, seeing amusement flash quickly across her face. "What are you doing here Jacob?"

He sighed. _Nessie wanted to make sure you were okay and to make sure that you came back._

Kasey looked at the ground in front of her. "She's your imprint, isn't she?"

The comment came out of nowhere and surprised him. _Yeah...she is..._

"How does it feel?" she asked. "To imprint to someone?"

He cocked his head to the side, wondering why she was asking these questions. _Well...it's like your whole world revolves around them and you finally found your purpose in life...found a place where you belong._

She nodded and returned her gaze to him. "I see. Does it ever bother you that you're imprinted to a vampire?"

He shook his head. _No. When you imprint, stuff like that doesn't matter._

She nodded again and started to walk further into the woods.

He came up beside her. _Where are you going? _he asked.

"I don't know...somewhere to think, I guess."

Jacob nodded and they walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. _Why did you want to know about imprints?_

She sighed. "Because I wanted to understand the deep feelings my mother felt for my father," she said, followed by a laugh. "I asked her about it once but she told me it was too hard to explain in simple words...it was something you had to feel to understand."

_She's right you know...it is really hard to explain but I tried my best for you._

I smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. "Thank you. Does an imprint make you do anything the person wants you to?"

_I guess...I mean I would do anything for Nessie._

"Even give up your life if she asked you to?"

What was she getting at? _Yes, I would give my life to save her but I don't know about giving it up...do you mean like suicide? Why do you want to know?_

She shrugged her shoulders in indifference. "I was just curious, that's all."

_Okay...well since you got to ask me some questions...I get to ask some._

She sighed again. "Well, I have a good idea about what you are going to ask me so lets find a place to sit down and rest first."

They continued to walk through the forest, maneuvering in between trees and stepping over their protruding roots until we found a break in the maze of plant life and once on top of the mountain, she looked out onto the horizon gasped in awe. She looked around at the scenery that was around us, but all I could see was she. Her blonde hair caught the sunlight, making it shimmer like spun gold and the dew drops laying on her skin gave the appearance of diamonds sleeping upon a bed of sweet, smooth, ivory silk.

"Wow, this is so beautiful," She said on a sigh.

_Yes...you are..._

"Huh?" she replied, slightly surprised.

_Yes...and you should be here to see the stars...its even better at night, _he thought quickly and if he had been human, his blush would have resembled crimson.

"Oh...yes, I would love to come up here and see the stars one day."

_Yeah...so can I ask you my questions now?_

She laughed as she sat down on the soft, mossy ground. "Yeah sure...shoot."

Jacob lay down beside her and turned so her was facing her. _So...what are you?_

She sighed. "I...am a hybrid. That's why you couldn't figure out my smell when we first met."

_So what you mixed with? _Jacob asked.

"Vampire...and werewolf."

_Ah...and I'm guessing your mother was the werewolf and she imprinted on your father._

She nodded in agreement. "Yes and that's why my smell is...unique. To vampires...I'm just a weird smell, not bad, not good but to werewolves...I'm a werewolf that smells like I have been hanging around vamps to much."

They laughed together and she leaned her soft body against him. "What do I smell like to you?"

He gulped and sighed as he tried to answer honestly without embarrassing himself once again. _I'm not sure. You are different…but…there's something different about your smell, I cant put my finger on it..._

"You mean your paw because you don't have any fingers at the moment," She said before she laughed.

Jacob smiled a wolfy smile. _Well, duh...smartass._

I bent over at her waist, sweeping her arm in front of her to create a bow. "Why thank you, you're too kind."

They laughed and she lay down beside him.

Jacob looked at her with wide eyes and his breath caught in his throat. _Are you okay? _he asked.

"Yeah," she replied," I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."

He gulped. _Same here..._

"Well, lets take a small nap and then we will go home."

Jacob sighed again and was about to say that it wasn't a good idea but when he looked down at her and saw her breathing even out, he knew that she was sound asleep. He gently slid away from her before phased back and putting on his sweats before gently lifting her up and laying her back down on his chest. She snuggled closer to him and his heart thumped harder in his chest. He looked down at her peaceful face and felt a tingling sensation under her fingertips whenever she slid them across the muscle in his chest. _Could there really be something stronger than an imprint? _He thought to himself as he put his arm around her waist and held her close, his eyelids drooping from the lack of sleep and in no time at all he was asleep as well...finally at peace for the first time in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9: Attraction

Chapter 9

(Kasey's POV)

I was in a dreamy state...swimming through a haze of peace and contentment when I felt something warm on my cheek; actually...I felt something warm all over my body as I slowly opened my eyes and stretched against it. My eyes focused and I felt them widen as I realized what exactly I had been stretching against...Jacob. Well, it was his nice, sculpted body I was molding myself to and I looked down at his chest as I slowly slid my hand across, feeling the electricity spark from underneath my fingertips.

I gulped nervously. I had never been this close to a guy before, especially one so damn good-looking and it was exciting and scary all at the same time. I bit my lip as my hand journeyed down from his chest onto his abdominal muscles and I let out a sigh as his muscles contracted from my touch. I returned my gaze to his face and observed his features carefully. Thick, dark lashes framed his eyes and his caramel skin, so smooth and warm, made my stomach hurt from the awe. He also had lips that were a soft pink, capable of making a woman do anything for just one of their delicious kisses and I lifted my hand from his stomach to gently caress his face.

I felt his heart beat from beyond warm skin and that's when I realized just how close I was Jacob; for half of my body was overlapping his and his left arm was around my waist, pinning me to him. I placed my hands on both sides of his head and slowly lifted myself so that I would be closer to his face but the slight movement drove a quiet moan from his lips and his arm wrapped tighter around me as he pulled me close so that I was almost fully on top of him. My was head over his face and my shadow kissed his features as I returned my hand to his face, feeling the curve of his cheek and my thumb slide down to feel the softness of his lips. I gulped down a sigh and bit my lip, trying to restrain myself from crossing the few inches between us and laying a soft kiss upon those lips.

Suddenly as if reading my thoughts, Jacob's eyes slowly opened and looked into mine. I looked deep into his eyes and I realized that they weren't just brown, they had a tint of hazel as well and his facial expression was unreadable but his arms wrapped around my body, holding me tight. His hands slid slowly up and down my torso as his eyelids drooped slightly and he lifted his head so our lips were just a few centimeters apart. I could feel his hot breath upon my face and hear my heart thundering in my ears as I sighed. My hands curled reflexively into the muscles in his shoulders and a moan escaped his lips. Our lips were so close that just to breathe in his essence was exhilarating and just as we about to have that wonderful, breathtaking, first kiss...a large crash echoed through the forest and I was thrown on my back with Jacob covering me protectively.

When the noise faded away, Jacob rose onto his hands and knees. He looked at my face; my lips and back again before a dark blush spread across his cheeks. I bravely lifted a hand to his face and he closed his eyes as he leaned into my hand. I gulped nervously and his eyes opened before he stood up, extending his hand towards me. I sat up before putting my hand in his and he closed his hand around mine before pulling me up. Our hands parted and I dusted myself off, removing all the sticks and crushed leaves from my pants and shirt.

I looked up and saw him staring at me with an expression that made my body warm, even though we weren't touching. I glanced at the ground for a second before I looked back into his sexy, brown eyes and in two simple steps, he standing in front of me. I stared at his chest and felt my heart thump painfully inside my own before he took one of his hands under my chin and lifted it towards him. He looked at me with half-closed lips and lowered his lips towards mine but before they could touch, another large crash echoed across the forest and my body was pressed to his, wrapped tightly in Jacob's arms.

I gulped again and breathed in a forceful breath as I gently pushed myself away from his embrace. "That noise seems to come from the Cullens' home. We should go back and check it out."

He face held an expression of loneliness at my leaving before nodding in agreement as we set out back into the forest...back to reality. I sighed as we walked in silence. Something was wrong, something that I didn't understand and that feeling just got stronger the deeper I fell into the hole I was digging, with Jacob at the bottom. He walked by my side and I felt the electricity every time our arms touched, causing a pain in my chest. Something inside of me was screaming something unknowledgeable but my heart was singing a melody that was new to me. I was so consumed in my secret thoughts that I didn't hear the words being spoken to me.

"Kasey?"

I looked to Jacob. "Yes?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He sighed. "I asked if you were okay. You haven't said anything since...we left."

I smiled at him. "I'm fine. I just tend to go off into my own little world sometimes."

He smiled, reassured in a sense. "Well, maybe you can take me with you one day."

I laughed. "You don't want to go in my head, it's more off a nightmare than a dream."

He looked at me with a sign of worry but another large noise echoed, distracting us from the conversation that was bound to happen. I started running towards the house and Jacob was close behind me. I smiled, "You do know that you won't be able to keep up with me. You're too slow."

He smiled. "I can keep up with you just fine."

I laughed. "Yeah..._NOW _and that's only because I'm jogging. Try and keep up with me now pretty boy," I said and took off, speeding through the forest, narrowly missing trees and plants in my way. The wind was whipping my hair behind me and I felt like I was in heaven, never feeling as free than I was at that moment. I inhaled the scent that was quickly starting to become my personal brand of drug as giant dog erupted from in between some trees and ran along side me.

_Told you that I can keep up._

"Yeah? But you also had to phase...so either way I win."

I laughed as we ran together, feeling nothing but the here and now; and in no time at all I was in front of the Cullens' old Victorian home. I looked around for Jacob but then he came out of the forest with his sweats on and in human form.

"EMMETT!" screeched a high female voice and he there came, running around the side of the house and from the source of the voice. He saw me, and the terror that was plainly written on his face was momentarily discarded as he approached me.

"You're not going to hit me with anything are you?" he asked playfully.

I looked behind me to see Jacob blushing furiously at his comment. "Naw, I don't think so but if you don't hurry, I'm sure that whoever screamed your name will."

Terror returned to eyes but it was quickly replaced by ego and cockiness. "Oh but baby, I always have girls screaming my name so that's no surprise to me."

I stifled a laugh and raised a brow. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure that scream was more of anger and frustration than pleasure...so for future purposes, all I can is that you should work on your technique more because what you're doing now sure as hell ain't working."

Emmett's mouth hung open in shock and Jacob's laugh exploded from behind me which, in turn caused the same reaction in me and soon, I was gasping for breath. I opened my eyes and wiped the tears released from my laughter and when I saw the blonde-haired demon walk around the house, my giggles ceased immediately. She stood there with her hands at her side, clenched tightly into fists and her gold eyes blazed with fury.

Emmett noticed me staring over his shoulders and gulped nervously as he slowly turned to face the being known as Rosalie Hale. "Hey babe, it wasn't what it looked like," he started but she quickly interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled at him. "I leave you and Edward alone for one day and you crash my 1968 Dodge Charger! What the fuck is wrong with you?! It took me thirty fucking years to find one in perfect condition!"

She was steaming and I thought that if I cracked open an egg on her forehead, it would of burnt off in seconds and it made me sad that she was too angry to make an omelet on. I had never seen someone so pissed...well, not in a long time anyways and it was kind of amusing to see Emmett look like he was about to shit himself. He raised his hands in surrender as he cautiously walked towards her. "Babe, I'm sorry for wrecking your car and I will do anything to make it up to you," he said as he gently touched her arm.

Suddenly, quicker than you could blink, Rosalie grabbed his arm and spun him around before releasing her grip, sending him straight into the thick tree trunk clear across the yard. The tree gave way under the force of Emmett's body and both of them ended on the ground.

"Damn, don't that look familiar," I asked sarcastically and Jacob chuckled as he placed his right hand in my back, jean pocket and whispered 'sorry' into my ear. I sucked in a breath, trying to stop my minor sensory overload as I saw Emmett slowly get up and brush the remains of the poor tree that, unfortunately, happened to be his net.

"Okay, you have been forgiven...for now," said Rosalie as she turned around and headed around the house, towards the garage. I returned my gaze to Emmett and glared at her back before he stuck out his tongue like a little kid. He walked over to us and I placed a hand on his cold, muscular shoulder.

"See, what did I tell you? You need work on your technique and hopefully, this wont happen again."

Jacob snickered and Emmett glared at me, but with humor in his eyes as he walked away. "Oh and Emmett?"

He turned to look at me. "I guess Jacob ain't the only one that got thrown into something by a girl huh?"

He smiled a big grin at me before turning around, giving me the bird as he walked.

"I know you want to, but I don't think your master would approve of it," I yelled to him and his laugher erupted from within him as he turned the corner. I saw movement from the corner and saw Seth come out of the forest and looked at Emmett before looking at me with interest. I waved to him and he waved back, but then Jacob lowered his head and laid a kiss at the base of my neck, where my pulse beat wildly. His lips felt like silk upon my skin and I sucked in a breath as he removed his hand from my pocket and placed it on my hip, squeezing slightly. He lifted his head and gave me a sexy smirk as he walked away, leaving me standing there in shock and bewilderment.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares and dreamscapes

Chapter 10

(Jacob's POV)

_Could there really be something stronger than an imprint?_

The thought ran through his dreams and he had never felt more alone. He was walking through this endless void for what seemed like an eternity until a light shone, blinding him with its brightness. He squinted his eyes until they adjusted to the sudden change and he felt his eyes widen as well as his jaw drop in awe. The surroundings reminded him of a paradise one was never to see until they crossed over from this world and the vegetation was unbelievable with so many different species of flora, each with a different shade of beauty, that it made Jacob's head tilt as it overwhelmed him. He sat down upon thick, green grass that was beside a crystal pond with water so pure, you could see straight to the bottom. He watched a species of fish that he knew as the Coy, swim around gracefully, as he filled his lungs of the fresh, clean air and sighed in relaxation before he closed his eyes to the soft breeze flowing across his warm skin.

"Hello Jacob," a light, airy voice said behind him.

His eyes quickly opened before turning around to find the voice's owner, only to find a beautiful maiden standing in its place and Jacob's eyes drank her in with excruciating detail. Her skin was a smooth, flawless shade of creamy brown and her long hair, almost reaching the floor, was the color of wheat in the fall and shimmered in the bright light like spun gold. Long, dark, thick lashes framed her almond-shaped eyes that were a strangely familiar shade of brown, breathing warmth and wisdom to anyone that happened to be caught in her gaze. She wore an elegant, white dress that cut off at the shoulders, showing her creamy skin before narrowing at her waist and flowing out around her legs. Her hands were folded in front of her and she reminded him of an angel from heaven, except her wings were nowhere to be seen.

She chuckled. "No, I am no an angel but thank you for the complement."

Jacob was shocked speechless. _How in the hell did she know that?_

She smiled sweetly and said, "Come Jacob, walk with me," before starting to walk away.

He was compelled to follow so he quickly rose so he wouldn't get left behind. They walked through the Garden of Eden replica and he saw the flowers bloom, reaching out their petals to her as she passed. From a distance, Jacob could see a dark blue area that he figured to be a body a body of water and he was right. It was a huge lake with a mound of land in the middle like an deserted island in the middle of this miniature sea. Jacob saw her step into a small boat that was docked on the shore and turned to look at him, beckoning him to her without a sound. He walked over to the small boat and sat on the bench before he picked up the oars and began to row.

As he dipped the oars into the dark, unsettling water, he watched he woman as she stood at the bow, staring across the water at a tall, ancient willow tree that looked like it had been growing for an eternity. He gazed into the water and the difference between the lake and the small pond was evadent. The pond was clear and free and full of life where the lake was dark, so dark and empty that it sent chills of fear down his spine. In no time at all they finally reached their destination and Jacob jumped into the chilly water to secure the boat onto the shore before she elegantly stepped her bare foot onto the soft sand and walked towards the willow. Its branches gently parted as she came closer, letting her enter their secret place and fell closed behind her with a soft whoosh.

Jacob folled behind her, trying to shake off the chill the cold water was giving him before taking his tanned arm to sweep the light branches out of his way and step forward to let them fall behind him. The bright light was gone and for a few seconds, he thought he had gone blind but his eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting. The many branches of the willow blocked out the light so effectively that only slivers of light were able fight there way through. He saw the woman standing beside the willow's trunk, placing her hand on the rough wood before turning to look at him with an expression of curiosity as the slivers of light beamed around her like a meteor shower, stunning him once again.

"I've been waiting for you Jacob," she said.

"How do you know my name? How did you know what I was thinking...who are you?"

She chuckled. "So many questions," she said with a smile," but who I am is of no importance but you...you are very important."

Jacob looked at her quizically as he cocked a brow.

Her eyes softened. "I know who you are Jacob. I know what you are, what you feel, what you think...what you suffer."

Her words calmed him and terrified him all at the same time as he gulped nervously.

"Don't be afraid Jacob, I am not here to hurt you, only to warn you. There is an important decision that you must make because not only will the life of your kind depend on it, but yours will as well."

"What do you mean? I-I don't understand."

She tilted her head to the side. "Dear Jacob, oh how you have suffered. You lost yout mother at such a young age and when your father had that accident, you had to grow up so fast." She shook her head and her long tresses swayed back and forth with the motion. "And when the first woman you fell in love with choose a dead, bloodsucker over you, a living, breathing body full of love, no wonder that you have felt so alone."

"What are you talking about? How do you know about my mother and Bella?" Jacob demanded.

The beautiful maiden looked at him with sadness etched in her brown eyes. "Let me ease your pain Jacob...please....let me," she said as she stepped away from the willow's trunk and began to walk towards him.

He started to back away as her beautiful features became more wolf-like in appearence. "Let me ease your pain Jacob, I can help you find peace."

His heart started to race as her eyes darkened to a deep red and her claws extended to a deadly length. He turned around and ran out of the willow's embrace to have the sunlight blind him so he didn't notice that he had reached the edge of the island.

"Jacob!"

He dug his heels into the soft sand to stop himself from falling into the dark, deep abyiss that was the lake and quickly turned around, only to find himself alone. There wasn't a sound in the air and the sudden silence sent his nerves on edge as his breath came in ragged pants.

"You cannot escape me Jacob," a voice whispered in his ear and he spun around to face the empty shoreline and the neverending surface of the lake. "I know how you confused you must be as well."

The comment stunned him. "What do you mean?"

A chuckle rang through the air. "Don't play dumb with me Jacob, you know what I am taking about. All you have known is your precious imprint and the bond it gives you but you...you are feeling things that you shouldn't...for another woman. Oh how confused you are, your brain tells you what you know but your body and soul are telling you things that you don't. Don't try to rationalize it...all you're going to do is make it worse for yourself."

She was pissing him off and confusing him all at once, creating a mixture of feelings swarming inside of him. "Shut the fuck up, you don't know shit."

Her laugh flowed on the breeze. "But I do Jacob and that fact that I'm right scares he shit out of you. Don't you understand? Our destinies have been written way before our time and we live them like a storybook. Your destiny was originally meant to be with your imprint but from just a single moment in time, it has been altered and intertwined with another's. This kind of occurance is a rarity among our kind for our destinies have already been preplanned by our ancestors."

_Among our kind? What???_

She chuckled again. "Isn't it obvious? I wonder where I get it from?"

Jacob turned back to face the willow and saw the woman before him. Her apperence had returned to its natural state and she her hand brushed her golden hair behind her hair. As he saw her now, she tugged at a distant memory that was screaming in the back of his head, that he couldn't reconize. Her brown eyes stared playfully back at him and her smile poked at his heart in a way that a child would do to her father but she was either the same age as him or a little bit older so he was once again...confused.

She smiled sweetly and walked so she stood in front of him. "I can help you. I have a gift that will grant your deepest wish. Do you know what it is?"

"No. You have the answers to everything so why don't you tell me?"

She gently laid her hand on his cheek. It felt slightly cool against his warm skin as she leaned close and whispered in his ear,"It's something you have always wanted...the second half to your soul."

As the last words left her soft, pink lips, she pushed him, sending him into the water. He tried to swim, tried to reach the surface but the light from the sky darkened as he sunk deeper and deeper into the depths until there wasn't any light at all...just darkness.

"We will meet again and I hope you will have made the right choice. Enjoy your gift Jacob, for I can take it back if it so pleases me," she said on a laugh.

Her words flowed through his head and he felt paralyzed with the edges of his conscience starting to fade from the lack of oxygen; however, once his lids closed and he felt himself slide into oblivion, his body was jerked through some barrier and oxygen was pushed through his lungs.

He opened his eyes but closed them again as he coughed his heart out and sucked deep breaths into his sore lungs and throat. He slowly opened his eyes to notice a tile floor beneath him and he turned onto his back but closed his eyes from the light shining above him. He sat up and blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid himself of the colorful dots that flashed before his eyes. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. It was like he had been thrown into some big ass hole with no way out and nowhere to go. He stood up and stretched. He was tired of all this crazy and just wanted to go home.

"Uncle Jake?" a small voice asked.

His eyes widened as he looked down. "Nessie?"

She smiled up at him and turned to run away, her bronze curls bouncing with her movement. "Come catch me Uncle Jake, I bet you can't catch me!"

"Nessie! This isn't the time to be playing games...Nessie!" He yelled as he chased after her into the darkness, following her small body like it was a lifeline. He finally caught up to her and picked her up in his arms.

"You got me!" she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

Jacob wrapped his arms around her small body and held her tight. "Yes I did."

"Uncle Jake?"

He felt her arms loosen from around his neck and he loosened a bit to look at her. "Yes?"

Her chocolate brown eyes held sadness in their depths. "Don't be afraid Uncle Jake, it's going to be ok. I'm not going to be mad at you...you don't have to be alone anymore."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "I'm not alone. I have you and my pack and excellent friends that happen to be your family. I can never be alone."

Nessie sighed softly and spoke as if she were someone far older than her years. "I meant in here," she said as she tapped the part of his chest that protected his heart. "You don't have to be alone in here."

Jacob looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Don't worry about my heart. I have you, in time that will all go away...and what's this about you being mad at me? What did I do?"

Nessie put each hand on the side of his head and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Uncle Jake, with all my heart but there is something better for you out there and you know it. Don't worry about me, you deserve love too."

Jacob was confused. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "I didn't want it to be this way but you have to move on and grown up Jacob. You are not a little kid that can afford to ponder away his life on a dream that will never happen now. The door of opportunity has opened in front of you and I'm begging you to not be stupid and let it slip away."

Jacob's eyes widened as Nessie started to fade away in his arms. "Nessie!"

"It's okay...you're going to be okay, I promise."

"NO! Don't leave me! I was supposed to be with you...fate meant it to be YOU!"

She smiled. "Fate is a very funny man and works in the most confusing ways. I love you Jacob but goodbye," she replied before she vanished from his arms. He slid down to his knees and put his hands on the ground in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears flowed freely from them to leak onto the ground as sobs racked his body. Nessie left him, Bella left him, he was truely alone now and he felt so hollow inside that the pain just vibrated to an intensity that was unbareable. His sobs were coming in short pants and they died away when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Kasey staring back at him.

She looked at him, not with pity or criticism, but with caring and another emotion he couldn't pick out. She fell to her knees beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into her embrace and in that sudden act of selflessness; he felt the ache in his heart start to fade. He sucked in a breath as her soft lips touched his neck and he turned around to face her. She lifted her hand to his face and caressed his cheek as she leaned closer to kiss away his tears. Jacob wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes, slowly leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her soft lips. He felt the electricity underneath her fingertips as she slid them down her chest to his stomach, feeling his muscles tighten from her touch. She scooted her body closer to his and he could feel her soft breasts on his chest as he tightened his arms around her. He moaned into her mouth as one hand slid up to the back of her head, fisting his hand in her thick, long, blonde hair and she wrapped her hands around his neck. He broke the kiss and laid down, taking her hand in his before and pulling her down on top of him. He moaned softly as she looked down at him and took her hand to caress the side of his face before sliding her thumb over his lips. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them slowly, looking into Kasey's blue-green eyes...and the gray sky behind her.

_That was just a dream? _he asked himself as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. He saw desire burn in her eyes as they darkened to a forest green and he released her from his arms to slid his hands up and down the sides of her soft, supple body. _One kiss...would it be so bad?_ he asked himself as his eyelids drooped and lifted his head, stopping a few centimeters from her own. She sighed as her hands curled into his shoulders, the slight pain causing pleasure shoot thought his body and a moan to escape from his lips. He lifted his head closer to her, feeling her cool breath brush his skin and her eyes started to close as she leaned forward, about to press those lush, soft lips against his when a noise shattered his dream-like state. He flung her on her back, covering her to protect her as the noise faded away.

As soon as he was sure it was safe, he lifted himself onto his hands and knees. He looked down at Kasey's face and his traitorous eyes looked at her lips before returning his gaze to hers. He felt his face redden with embarrassment but was shocked when she lifted her hand against his. He closed his eyes before leaning into her hand, seeing her face even though his eyes saw darkness. She gulped nervously and he lifted himself up and stood up straight before he extended his hand to her. She sat up and looked at his hand cautiously before laying her hers in his. He closed his hand around hers and lifted her up with hardly any effort; watching her dust herself off and remembering exactly where his hands had touched her, wanting more.

She looked up from undre her long, thick lashes and her eyes spoke what her lips wouldn't...that she wanted more as well. Her gaze dropped to the ground and he walked over to her, taking one hand to lift her chin up to look him in the eyes. Jacob heard her faint heartbeat speed up at his touch before he lowered his mouth to press his lips against hers but just before they connected, another crash echoed through the forest, ruining the moment once again. His instincts had pulled her close to him so her body was pressed against his with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She sucked in a deep breath before pushing him away. "That noise seems to come from the Cullens' home," she said. "We should go back and check it out."

Jacob felt something unusual when she left his arms that made his heart ache inside. He ignored it and nodded before they started back into the forest's depths. He heard her sigh as they continued in silence. He knew something was wrong because the expression on her face showed confusion and insecurity.

"Kasey," he started, "I'm sorry about back there. I shouldn't of pushed myself on you."

Silence.

He walked beside her and felt the electricity jump across his skin every time their arms touched. Her silence disturbed him more than any violence she could muster and he asked her if she was okay...only to be answered with silence once more.

"Kasey?" he asked once again.

Her eyes blinked a couple of times before lifting to gaze into his eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"Did you hear me?"

Her eyes lowered. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He sighed. "I asked if you were okay. You haven't said anything since," he paused, "we left."

She gave him a warm smile. "I'm fine. I just tend to go off into my own little world some times."

Her smile made him feel warm so he couldn't help but smile in return. "Well, maybe you can take me with you one day," he teased

She laughed. "You don't want to go in my head, it's more off a nightmare than a dream."

He saw grief in her eyes and was about to ask her want she meant but another large noise echoed, distracting him. She took off towards the Cullens' house and Jacob was close behind her.

"You do know that you won't be able to keep up with me. You're too slow," she teased with a smile.

He smiled. "I can keep up with you just fine."

Her laugh rang in the air like light bells. "Yeah..._NOW _and that's only because I'm jogging. Try and keep up with me now pretty boy," she said as she sped up, disappearing into the forest.

Jacob quickly took off his sweats and secured them to his calf before sprinting into the forest as well. He narrowly missed trees and roots that blocked his way before eying a fallen tree blocking the path. He ran up to it and leaped over it, phasing in midair before landing on his feet and speeding up, never missing a beat. The wind was flowing past him and the details were a blur. He found the scent that was quickly starting to become an addiction and he was released from his wooded prison when he jumped out of the forest to run along side her.

_Told you that I can keep up, _he said smugly.

"Yeah? But you also had to phase...so either way I win."

They laughed as they continued to run; living in the moment and in no time at all Jacob smelled the familiar scent of vampire enter his senses. He paused for a moment and saw Kasey run past him, to arrive in the back lawn of the Cullens' residence. He phased back and dressed quickly only to hear the war cry of a very pissed off female the he was guessing to be Rosalie.

"EMMETT!" screeched a high female voice and Jacob watched the man in question walk quickly around the corner of the house with terror written all over his face but once he saw us, it faded away like the breeze.

"You're not going to hit me with anything are you?" he asked Kasey playfully.

Jacob felt his face redden as he stood behind her. She turned to see him and a smile appeared across her face.

"Naw, I don't think so, "she started,"but if you don't hurry, I'm sure that whoever screamed your name will."

He saw the terror return to Emmett's eyes but it quickly faded to a teasing, playful tone that for some reason annoyed Jacob.

"Oh but baby, I always have girls screaming my name so that's no surprise to me."

Jacob looked at him like he was from another planet but saw the glint in Kasey's eyes tat told him the she was going to lay it on him...hard.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that scream was more of anger and frustration than pleasure...so for future purposes, all I can say is that you should work on your technique more because what you're doing now sure as hell ain't working."

Emmett's jaw dropped and Jacob couldn't contain his laughter, his reaction was priceless. These were one of those times that he really wished he had a camera phone on him and looked down at Kasey, gasping for air and wiping the tears released from her laughter. The laughter died away instantly when the blond-haired she bitch walked around the corner with her

hands fisted at her side and Jacob knew she was about to blow when he saw her golden eyes filled with fury.

Emmett noticed us staring over his shoulders and he gulped nervously before slowly turning to face the woman that he extremely pissed off. "Hey babe, it wasn't what it looked like," he started but she quickly interrupted him.

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled at him and Jacob had to contain himself from laughing like some retarded nerd. "I leave you and Edward alone for one day and you crash my 1968 Dodge Charger! What the fuck is wrong with you?! It took me thirty fucking years to find one in perfect condition!"

She was furious and Jacob thought to himself that it was times like this when he had to look back and pride himself on how much he could piss Rosalie off but he had to give his props to Emmett. This was the probably the most pissed he had ever seen her and it just made it all the better to see the male vamp look as if he was about to get eaten alive.

Emmett raised his hands in surrender as he cautiously walked towards his girlfriend.

"Babe, I'm sorry for wrecking your car and I will do anything to make it up to you," he said as he gently touched her arm.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Rosalie grabbed ahold of his pale, muscluar arm and spun him around before letting him go, sending him flying. _He's at the thirty, the twenty, the ten, the nine and TOUCHDOWN! Ladies and gentleman...Rosalie Hale!_

Jacob could see Edward laughing his ass off at his thoughts and he tried to contain his own laughter as he saw Emmett get tossed into a tree like a ragdoll.

"Damn, don't that look familiar," Kasey asked sarcastically and Jacob couldn't help but

chuck at the memory. He slid his right hand into her back pocket of her jeans and heard her breath catch as he whispered "Sorry," into her ear. He saw a light blush seep onto her slightly tanned cheeks.

"Okay, you have been forgiven...for now," said Rosalie as she turned around and headed around the house, towards the garage. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett glare at her back before he stuck out his tongue like a little kid. He walked back over to us and Kasey put her hand on his pale shoulder.

"See, what did I tell you?" she said. "You need work on your technique and hopefully, this wont happen again."

Jacob snickered and Emmett glared at her with humor in his eyes before he walked away. "Oh and Emmett?" she started.

He turned to look at her. "I guess Jacob ain't the only one that got thrown into something by a girl huh?"

He smiled at her comment before turning back around, flicking her off as he walked away.

"I know you want to, but I don't think your master would approve of it," she yelled out

to him and his laugher echoed from within him as he turned the corner.

Jacob smiled at her comment that was meant to defend him and his eyes jerked to the forest near the front yard. It was Seth and he looked at Emmett before turning his eyes to Kasey. She waved to him and he waved back with a smile that he knew meant that he was into her.

That thought didn't settle well with Jacob so he lowered his lips to where he saw her

pulse beat at the base of her creamy neck. Her skin felt like cashmere and it wasn't cold but it was a little chilled against his warmer lips. She sucked in a shaky breath as he took his hand out of her pocket to rest it on her hip and he squeezed the soft skin underneath her clothing.

He lifted his head and saw her eyes a little dazed and he smiled at her before walking

away, leaving her standing there all wide-eyed. He walked up towards the front of the house, passing Seth on his way and for a moment their eyes locked, acknowledging the silent challenge between them and as he walked away, Jacob smiled to himself that his opponent had no chance.


End file.
